ROSA y NEGRO
by andre castillo
Summary: Ella no es una chica cualquiera... de hermoso rostro y brillantes ojos, sakura esconde una doble vida... No es tan simple despues de todo. 100 Por ciento, saisaku


**Otra historia loca que se me ocurrió…. disfrútenla**

 **Capítulo 1: El pelinegro misterioso no tan misterioso.**

Una hermosa joven de cabello rosa hasta la cintura y ojos jade radiante acomodaba su vestimenta con fastidio y frustración…. cuando una llamada atrajo su atención.

-Hola- dijo la chica de pequeña cintura y hermosas piernas esbeltas.

Tan pronto como escucho la respuesta su rostro mostro una mueca de resignación.

-También fue una sorpresa para mí… pero no puedo desobedecer a mis padres. Sabes perfectamente que me conviene tenerlos contentos- dijo la chica acomodándose la corbata azul con blanco en su camisa escolar.

La chica camino por la habitación frustrada por la situación e Inhalo y exhalo varias veces estresada.

-¡Vamos ino! Sabes que no estaremos separadas por mucho… es decir después de todo eres mi representante- dijo la joven con cautela por si alguien se acercaba a su habitación de improvisto.

-Extrañare el colegio y a los demás chicos…-Dijo mirándose en el espejo con una expresión de espanto.

 _´´ Me veo como una niña caprichosa ´´_ Se dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Si ino… nos vemos a las 2 en mi casa- hablo la chica colgando el teléfono.

Su vida era mucho más sencilla en su antiguo colegio. Tenía muchos amigos y podría ser ella misma sin ataduras ni falsa vestimenta. Su nuevo uniforme era una abominación para ella, parecía una muñeca de porcelana… una dulce niña caprichosa y mimada.

-uyyssh- dijo con irritación y enojo.

Sus padres la habían sacado de su colegio anterior en donde podía vestir como ella quisiera, con pantalones de mezclilla camisetas y cualquier ropa que fuera de su agrado. Ella siempre le gustaba vestirse de negro y a veces de morado, eran sus colores favoritos.

Pero ahora nada de eso será posible ya que en su nuevo instituto era estrictamente necesario llevar ese uniforme escolar, de falda tableada, camisa blanca con corbata, medias largas y zapatillas negras.

-A mala hora mi padre se le ocurrió esta absurda idea- se dijo molesta mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

Sakura como se llamaba la chica no era necesariamente una joven dulce y amigable aunque su apariencia dijera todo lo contrario. Su rostro era tan angelical y hermoso, sus fracciones delicadas y suaves mostrando a una sencilla pero bella muchacha.

La idea de mandarla a otro instituto fue exclusivamente de su padre quien lo decidió después que su tía le hubiera llenado la cabeza de telarañas… ¡Una jovencita de su edad tiene que ser educada con estricta disciplina!... Darle clases de etiqueta y modales. Refinación y elegancia… etcétera….etcétera

´´ _No es más que una estupidez… desde luego que yo soy bien portada… dentro de lo que cabe´´_ Pensó con una media sonrisa.

Salió de la habitación y fue directo al comedor para tomar su desayuno. Y como siempre sus padres no estaban para compartir con ella y es que eran tan predecibles que sakura no se sorprendió por su ausencia.

-Buenos días Tiam, buenos días dora-le dijo la chica al mayordomo y a la ama de llaves.

-Buenos días señorita sakura-dijeron los dos al unísono.

La joven tomo el desayuno sin prisa ya que todavía faltaba mucho para que entrara a clases. Apenas eran las 6: 08 am y ella no quería llegar temprano a esa jaula de niños ricos.

´´ _Niños ricos´´_ Pensó irónica.

Ella no se podía considerar una niña rica. Aunque sus padres eran empresarios adinerados eso no significaba que ella era una niña mimada y caprichosa, al contrario siempre quiso mantenerse alejada de ese mundo. Desde niña evitaba ir a fiestas de sociedad donde abundaban los infernales niños de papa.

-¿Frank ya tiene listo el auto?- pregunto esperanzada.

Esperanzada de que le dijeran que no y ella tuviera que ir en taxi o en metro. No quería ser vista en su nuevo instituto llegando con un chofer en una gran limosina. No es que fuera un suceso fuera de lo normal, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era el hecho de que creyeran que era de su mismo espécimen… en pocas palabras una caprichosa más en ese mundo.

-Así es señorita- respondió Tiam mientras le tomaba el morral y se iba directo a la entrada de la mansión.

Sí mansión, siendo hija de empresarios ocupados que se la pasan viajando por todo el mundo Lo más lógico es que tuvieran una elegante y preciosa mansión en donde solo iban de paso por un rato.

La pelirosa resoplo resignada y fue directo a encontrase con Frank su chofer.

Ya de camino al instituto la joven se mostraba intranquila. No era común de ella ya que siempre se mostraba segura pero había algo en todo aquello que no le daba un buen presentimiento.

A sus cortos 16 años ella era muy independiente y segura. Siempre estuvo a cargo de dora su ama de llaves, cuando sus padres no estaban la compañía que le sobraba era de la servidumbre y no es que fuera de su desagrado… al contrario le agradaba toda aquella gente pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera sola y abandonada por sus padres.

Pero en cierto modo toda aquella libertad que le dejaban le daba la oportunidad de hacer con su vida lo mejor que le parezca. Había entrado al colegio que quería, podía salir con sus amigos a todos lados sin pedir permiso, ir a fiestas alocadas y tremendas.

Pero todo aquello se fue por un tubo por la visita de su tía que vino de visita de Europa específicamente de Italia. La hermana de su padre habría puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de su impresionante liberta. Su tía había alegado que era necesario que no estuviera mucho tiempo abandonada e incluso propuso llevarse fuera del país con ella.

Pero sakura había conseguido con su adorable persistencia en que la dejaran seguir con su vida en konoha, donde se sentía cómoda y feliz. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo con aquello pero como condición le pidió que cambiara de instituto mientras que su tía la cuidaba el tiempo que durara su estancia en Japón.

A regañadientes sakura acepto. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para permanecer en Japón, no quería que su doble vida se viera afectada.

Así es… la chica pelirosa había asumido una vida diferente a la de una simple colegiala y aunque las circunstancias la obligasen a cambiar de rumbo nunca dejaría de ser como es.

Nunca dejara de vivir su doble vida ya que sin ella se sentiría incompleta y vacía… una ordinaria muchacha como las demás. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo por nada.

-Frank déjame en la esquina… yo caminare desde aquí-dijo la chica preparada para salir.

-Pero…-

-Por favor Frank-le dijo ella con ojos de gato triste.

El chofer cedió e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

La chica salió de la limosina y camino unos cuantos metros hasta que diviso un gran edificio elegante y moderno.

Muchos estudiantes se bajaban de autos lujosos e incluso limosinas igual a la que ella había utilizado hace unos segundos.

Continúo su camino y llego hasta la enorme reja donde se encontraba el portero. Este la dejo pasar de inmediato y se fue directo a su primera clase.

Ya tenía toda la información necesaria de estudio, sus horarios de entrada y de salida por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar su salón de clases.

Los pasillos estaban inundados de chicos conversando muy animadamente. Discutiendo sobre sus regalos adelantados de cumpleaños como un viaje a Europa o una mansión en Hawái e incluso una agencia de autos deportivos.

La chica rodo los ojos mientras continuaba con su camino. Llego hasta la puerta de su salón y entro sin miramientos.

No había mucho gante por lo que fue fácil encontrar asiento. Se ubicó en las primeras filas de adelante y saco sus cosas.

Las personas que se encontraban ya en el aula murmuraban entre ellas como gallinas empollando. Unas cacatúas e incluso unas guacamayas eran mejor que esas ridículas vocecitas irritantes.

´´ _Inmaduras´´_ Se dijo ella fastidiada.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre de par en par, mostrando a un grupo de chicas riendo sonoramente mientras caminaban.

Era un grupo no tan numeroso. De apenas 4 chicas, una de cabello Cataño y ojos cafés oscuros, otra de pelo rubio en unas colitas, una pelirroja de ojos rojos y una castaña de chonguitos.

El grupo de chicas reparo en ella y pronto sus expresiones cambiaron, una de ellas la más atrevida camino hasta su asiento y dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-¡Niña no seas desubicada!... largo de aquí cucaracha mugrienta-le dijo la castaña de cabello hasta los hombros.

Sakura la miraba firmemente sin mostrar sorpresa. Era obvio que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con unas muñecas tiesas y falsas como esta.

No respondió nada y continuo sacando sus utilices escolares. El resto de las chicas se acercaron a su amiga para apoyarla, se cruzaron de brazos y la miraron fríamente.

-¿Estas sorda o eres imbécil? Matsuri te ha dicho que te esfumes… abominación horrorosa-le hablo una pelirroja desafiante.

-Es una inepta. No comprende las palabras, basura inservible vete a la mierda-dijo la castaña de chonguitos.

Sakura las miro con el entrecejo arrugado.

-No- dijo firme la pelirosa.

-¿no que?- dijo Matsuri enfadada

-No me da la gana cambiarme de asiento… ¿algún problema plástico arrugado?- le dijo la chica satisfecha.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-le pregunto la castaña echa furia.

Las demás miraron la escena espantadas.

-Querida te has metido en un gran problema… nadie nos habla de esa forma- dijo la rubia de colitas.

-Me vale un bledo quien quiera que sean… No me cambio de aquí a menos que el profesor así lo quiera- dijo sakura dispuesta a ignorarlas de nuevo.

-Sucia arrastrada… ¡Esto no se queda así!- dijo Matsuri haciendo una infantil pataleta.

-Vamos tenten, Temari y karin- dijo la chica volteándose.

Las chicas nombradas le dedicaron una mirada filosa a sakura mientras se perdían en la puerta de salida.

Los demás estudiantes miraban a la chica pelirosa desde sus asientos. Esa chica nueva era toda una sorpresa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado varios minutos y ya era la hora de entrada. Es cierto que el inicio escolar estaba comenzando y no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que apareciera su dichoso profesor a darle clases.

El grupo de chicas no había regresado al salón, tal vez planeaban algo en su contra pero nada que esas tiesas maquilladas intentaran le preocupaba… no eran más que unas pobres tontas ególatras.

El profesor entro al aula con una excusa barata y seguidamente de este entraron las chicas plásticas con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia.

-Profesor kakashi… esta nueva alumna nos ha quitado nuestros asientos- dijo tenten enojada.

-Así es- apoyo temari.

-Mmm pero yo veo que todavía quedan asientos- dijo el profesor con flojera.

-Pero nosotras siempre nos sentamos juntas y con ella allí no podríamos hacerlo- dijo Matsuri haciendo un puchero.

´´ _Pero que infantil´´_ Pensó sakura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el profesor a sakura.

-Sakura haruno-dijo ella sin más.

Nadie se sorprendió por su apellido. Después de todo había muchas familias con ese apellido incluyendo a familias pobres de clase social baja.

-Jumm- dijo Matsuri en modo de burla.

-Señorita sakura…. ¿quisiera darle el asiento a sus compañeras?- pregunto el hombre con fastidio.

-No… es que es tan cómodo aquí ¿Habrá algún problema si me quedo?- le dijo sakura con el rostro relajado.

El profesor le dedico una media sonrisa y hablo.

-Claro que no. Aquí no hay asientos fijos- dijo el profesor sonriente.

-Pero prof…- intento hablar Matsuri.

-Allá hay más asientos Matsuri… no hay más de que hablar. Empecemos con la clase- dijo el peli plateado con pereza.

Las chicas aceptaron a regañadientes dándole la victoria a la pelirosa.

Sakura por su parte le decido una sonrisa divertida a sus nuevas compañera para luego prestarle atención a la clase. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la puerta fue tocada y el profesor fue con flojera a abrirla.

-Sorprendente… alguien llego después que yo- dijo burlón el profesor.

Todos los estudiantes estaban atentos por descubrir de quien se trataba o tal vez ya sabían y esperaban que solo entrara.

-Discúlpame… no volverá a ocurrir- dijo una voz varonil y calmada.

Sakura miraba atenta a la puerta y enseguida se mostró la figura de un muchacho de piel pálida y ojos penetrantes.

El joven tenía el mismo uniforme que ella acepción de la falda que era reemplazada por un pantalón oscuro. El chico camino sin reparar en nadie en específico y se ubicó cerca de la pared.

La pelirosa lo observaba detenidamente. Siendo sincera cuando lo vio entrar su corazón palpito como loco emocionado mientras que su boca sentía cosquillas incontrolables.

Respiro profundamente y trato de concentrarse en la clase de matemáticas y aunque ella era muy buena en esa área no estaba de más reforzar sus conocimientos.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y pronto ya era la hora del receso. Los estudiantes salieron como simios enjaulados a la cafetería y otros a quien sabe dónde.

Sakura recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse cuando un par de voces llamaron su atención.

-Sai no me digas que te quedaste dormido- le dijo Matsuri mientras se aferraba al brazo del chico como un mono con su banana.

-Dinos saiiii- continuo melosa la chica.

-Tenía cosas que hacer- dijo el chico serio.

-Uyyyss eres un hombre tan ocupado- dijo tenten sonriente.

-Así es- dijo Matsuri demasiado cariñosa.

Sakura saco la lengua en modo de desagrado y camino como si nada a la salida pero de nuevo esas voces la detuvieron.

-Disfruta tú victoria porque será corta-dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa malévola.

La pelirosa no se molestó en si quiera voltear y continuo con su camino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había llegado tarde por culpa del metro. Tuvo que tomar varias estaciones para poder llegar al instituto pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes porque llego tarde a su primera clase.

-Gracias a dios que es kakashi y no kurenai-dijo el pelinegro tocando la puerta.

El profesor lo recibió con una ironía burlesca. No le tomo importancia a sus comentarios y decidió ir directo a tomar asiento para tomar la clase.

No miro a nadie en específico, evitando que atrasaran su ingreso. Tomo su asiento de siempre y comenzó a tomar apuntes. En toda la clase Matsuri le mandaba miraditas desde atrás de su asiento. Le resultaba extraño encontrarla sentada con sus amigas en los últimos asientos ya que ellas siempre se sentaban adelante.

Dirigió su mirada hacia delante y fue que reparo en aquella muchacha. Una chica esbelta, de pequeña cintura, piel cremosa, cabello extravagante y fracciones suaves.

La joven no reparo en que él la miraba ya que esta se encontraba concentrada en prestar atención a la clase.

Continúo mirándola discretamente para averiguar más de ella. Desde luego que era una chica nueva en su grupo pero quería conocer si era otro maniquí tieso ambulante como las otras chicas del instituto.

Al terminar la clase no se hizo esperar el acoso de las demás chicas en especial de Matsuri quien no dejaba de coquetearle. No quería darles explicaciones a aquellas chicas sobre su vida, en realidad ellas no sabían nada de él. Y él no estaba dispuesto a revelarles nada que no fuera de su incumbencia.

´´ _Fastidiosas´´_ Pensó el joven.

De pronto la voz de Matsuri llama su atención y se centra exclusivamente en ella… en la chica nueva.

-Disfruta tu victoria porque será corta- le escucho decir a la castaña.

La chica nueva se detuvo por unos instantes pero de nuevo siguió con su camino. Ni siquiera volteo el rostro, para detallar sus ojos y sus labios pero fue imposible con su directa partida.

Cuando la chica se marchó el pelinegro salió a su encuentro pero ella ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde vas tan de prisa?- le pregunto Matsuri.

-Ehmm iba al patio- dijo serio.

-Te acompañamos… ¿verdad chicas?- le respondió animada.

Ya en el patio y sin rastro de la chica nueva, sai resoplo molesto por su comportamiento. ¿Y a él que más le daba esa chica pelirosa?

Se ubicó en uno de los bancos y saco su libro favorito para continuar con su lectura. Pero aquello le resultaba imposible con las voces de esas chicas molestas.

-¿sai cuando vienes a mi casa?- dijo Matsuri con voz sensual.

Las demás chica mostraban sus rostros risueños y picaros.

-No creo que valla… nunca- le respondió con sinceridad.

´´ _Solo márchense de una vez´´_ Pensó frustrado.

-Oh vamos…. Será divertido. Hare una pequeña reunión- dijo la chica insistente.

El pelinegro trato de respirar profundo pero su aliento se escapó de sus pulmones cuando la vio pasar.

-Esa cucaracha se da aires de superioridad… no es más que una basura pobretona- dijo karin con asco.

Sai no dejo de mirarla y por escasos segundos ella miro hacia su dirección mostrando sus ojos brillantes como joyas y sus labios rosados como cereza.

Cuando ella desapareció y entro de nuevo en los pasillos fue que él regreso a la realidad, reparando en la conversación de sus acompañantes.

-Esa sucia no se saldrá con la suya- dijo Matsuri enojada.

-¿Quién es?- el pregunto el chico.

-No es nadie importante…. Solo una basurita en mi camino- le dijo la chica con desprecio.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura al salir del salón fue directo al baño del instituto. Respiro profundo y se miró en el espejo. Todo aquello era tan simple y menos importante, nada haría que ella abandonara su vida ni siquiera esas ilusas niñas con máscaras de payaso. Sakura haruno no se dejaría por nadie y por nada.

Salió decidida a tomar aire fresco, fue directo al patio a caminar un poco pero de nuevo estaban las chicas plásticas en su camino y acompañadas del pelinegro misterioso.

Camino mientras ellas la miraban de frente sentadas en un banco, ella no quería darles importancia pero quería verle de nuevo el rostro a su acompañante. Con determinación volteo el rostro encontrándose con esos ojos negros penetrantes mirándola directamente mientras un escalofrió tremendo se apoderaba de ella por completo.

´´ _Se siente como la adrenalina cuando salgo al escenario´´_ Pensó la chica extasiada.

Quito la mirada enseguida y se perdió en los pasillos. Era extraño todo aquello.

Después del receso de nuevo asistieron a clases. Algunas aburridas y tediosas pero todo valió la pena cuando anunciaron la hora de salida.

12:00 PM

Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió del aula a toda prisa. Era necesario llegar a tiempo a casa para encontrarse con su amiga rubia. Camino fuera del edificio para ir a la esquina donde esperaba a su chofer cuando de nuevo escucho esas voces.

´´ _Dios… son como las voces del martirio´´_ Se dijo sakura irritada.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te llevemos?- dijo Matsuri en su deportivo rojo.

-No Matsuri – dijo seco sai.

-Mmm bueno. Nos veremos después- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando arrancaron el auto se encontraron con la pelirosa caminado hacia una equina.

-OH pero mira…. Es la sucia cucaracha-le dijo Matsuri a tenten.

-La basura- le respondió esta.

-Oye no estarás esperando un aventón ¿o sí?-le dijo karin mientras el auto nivelaba el paso de la chica.

-Es una pobretona sin clase…-le dijo temari sonriente.

Sai quien caminaba en la misma cera escucho perfectamente cada insulto mientras que la chica se mantenía callada.

-Sucia rastrera- le dijo tenten.

-Ay por favor. ¿No tienen una mejor?- se burló sakura ya cansada.

-Son unas cabezotas…. No tienen ni idea de lo que dicen- le dijo la pelirosa con furia.

-Tu eres la que no sabes nada-le respondió tenten irritada.

-¿Nada sobre qué?... su mundo están predecible y absurdo que no hay quien se pierda nada. Son unas idiotas arrogantes- le dijo la joven pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Nuestro mundo es muy lujoso y grandioso. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que sueñan los pobres?... con un mundo de ensueño y dinero- le dijo con arrogancia Matsuri.

´´ _No es lo que piensan los pobres… la gente humilde no piensa como los ricos acomplejados´´_ Pensó furioso sai.

-No seas tonta. En la vida el dinero no lo es todo y los lujosos son solo inventos para gastar más dinero. Solo lo realmente importante es lo que llena y satisface a las personas-le respondió sakura segura.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

´´ _¿Sera posible que esa chica sea pura de corazón?´´_ Se preguntó asombrado el pelinegro.

-JAJAJA… Pero que poética nos saliste. Mira mosquita muerta, sucia mugrienta asquerosa…. No te metas en mi camino porque te va a pesar- le dijo arrancando el auto soltando mucho humo con su partida.

-IDIOTA… coff... coff-dijo la pelirosa mientas tocia por el humo.

El chico camino hasta ella y le tomo el rostro suavemente.

-¿Estas bien?-le dijo con ronca voz sai.

Sakura muy nerviosa observo esos penetrantes ojos negros.

-Y-yo si… estoy bien- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos sin parpadear hasta que la realidad los golpeo sin piedad.

Una camioneta vieja y oxidada pito cerca de los chicos, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Oye sai… ¡vamos!-dijo un hombre de aspecto cansado y sucio.

El chico miro al hombre en la camioneta y le asintió de prisa.

-Me tengo que ir… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Soy sakura haruno- le dijo aun impactada por su sonrisa.

-Sai chin- le dijo dándole la mano.

El suave contacto entre sus pieles fue mágico. Él tomándola suavemente mientras ella disfrutaba de esa caricia.

Al despedirse lo miro adentrarse en el auto para perderse en la carretera y con esa dulce sonrisa desapareció.

-Señorita sakura ya estoy aquí. Disculpe el retraso- dijo el chofer aparcando la limosina.

-Descuida Frank- le dijo ella con el corazón en la boca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como todos esperaban…. En concierto exclusivo y para maravilla de muchos la sorprendente e increíble dj adolescente… PINK AND BLACK. ¡Las entradas están a la venta!... así que no esperen más y cómprenlas ya mismo…. Que seguro que se agotan

-Buen trabajo ino- dijo sakura apagando la televisión.

-Sabes que en dar exclusivas soy la mejor- dijo una rubia de ojos azules celestes.

-No hay otra como tú- le confirmo la chica pelirosa.

-Trabajemos en tu vestuario- le dijo ino revisando el armario.

De allí saco una camisa negra con letras en rosa, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas negras sin tacón con detalles en rosa.

También saco una peluca negra larga con mechones rosas ondulados.

-Mmm lástima que uses lentes de contacto-dijo sacando la cajita donde se hallaban unos lentes de contacto negros.

-Todo sea por ocultar mi identidad- le dijo sakura segura.

Al comprobar que todo le quedaba perfecto decidió guardarlo nuevamente en su armario para tenerlo listo para el evento.

Sakura haruno era PINK AND BLACK una famosa dj adolescente que había surgido en una de sus fiestas alocadas en donde ella había tomado el control directo de las mezclas y la música por esa noche. Todos estaban muy borrachos para recordarla pero ella sabía perfectamente que tenía talento para ello.

Fue produciendo su propia música con el paso del tiempo. Visitando varios eventos exclusivos dándose a conocer con su nombre artístico…. Encantando y deslumbrando a todos con sus mezclas electrónicas impactantes. Los sentía vibrar y retorcerse bajo sus encantos; su música era el resplandor en una terrible oscuridad.

Ya hace un año de su vida doble en donde disfrutaba de ser PINK AND BLACK viajando a lujares en búsqueda de maravillar a todos con su talento. Siempre le decía a sus padres que viajaba con las familias de sus amigos y como ellos confiaban en ella le daban la autorización de los viajes.

Ella no estaba en un simple campamento comiendo malvaviscos o en una cabaña acampando con sus amigos. Sakura haruno o mejor dicho PINK AND BLACK se encontraba de gira por parís, new york, Italia y Alemania entre otras partes del mundo.

Había llegado a lugares impresionantes y todo gracias al apoyo de su representante y algunos productores famosos quienes accedieron en mantener su identidad oculta.

Ino Yamanaca hija de unos importantes periodistas… su representante, Gracias a su astucia había conseguido varios conciertos para ella y muchos viajes de gira y tan solo con 16 años esa linda chica había llegado a todo aquello.

Ella no lo hacía por la fama y el dinero… era mucho más que eso. Sentir la adrenalina y la emoción del momento la complementaba de sobre manera. La llenaba de satisfacción y goce cuando la gente aclama a gritos su música, sus mezclas, sus creaciones.

PINK AND BLACK era una dj que no reparaba en clases sociales ni protocolo… solo en el corazón y la vida del mismo. En el uso correcto de su tiempo y no en las ridiculeces de las fantasías que interesan tanto a los ricos.

No muy diferente de la sakura original. Ella siempre donaba entradas a sus concierto, le encantaba que la gente fuera a ellos sin siquiera pagar después de todo el dinero es lo de menos.

-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?-le pregunto ino.

-Dramático como era de esperarse-dijo la chica recostada en su cama.

-¿No habrás conseguido una amiga?... yo soy irreemplazable- le dijo la rubia con un gesto en el rostro.

-Claro que no… en ese lugar son puro plástico-dijo ella con una mueca.

-Mmm… entonces supongo que esta demás preguntar si te gusto alguien- le pregunto ino.

El corazón de sakura tembló de prisa con esas palabras.

-¿Gustarme alguien?-

-Si… algún chico- le dijo ino insinuante.

-N-No- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ok… pero no me ocultes nada- le dijo la rubia recelosa.

-C-Claro que no-respondió sakura con el corazón acelerado.

 **Reviews…**

 **Comentarios… 3**


End file.
